


Purple Umbrella And A Fifty Cent Hat

by kashmir



Series: Cop AU [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared comes home from a weekend in Texas to a nice little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Umbrella And A Fifty Cent Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[**arabella_hope**](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/) \- any remaining mistakes are mine. Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/fluffandfold/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/fluffandfold/)**fluffandfold** challenge, with the prompt _Jared coming home from a few days away to find Jensen cleaning -- dusting, vacuum out, the whole works -- in an old pair of shorts and a ragged tee. Welcome home sex ensues, with added schmoop._

Jared lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he steps off the elevator on their floor. It's only a short walk to their door and he finds himself smiling as he digs out his keys. He's only been gone for three days - Megan had demanded his presence at her twenty-first birthday party - but it felt longer. Jensen had wanted to go but had gotten stuck testifying in court at the last minute so Jared had made the trek back to Texas by himself.

He thinks there might have been some embarrassing drunk-dialing on his part after Megan's party, but he's not one hundred percent certain. Also? No way in hell he's bringing it up first with Jensen.

He steps through the front door to the sounds of a vacuum cleaner; closes the door behind himself and sets his luggage down just as the vacuum turns off and he can hear music then, something old and rhythmic - Zeppelin maybe? It may be ridiculous that he thinks that Jensen cleaning for him is adorable, but Jared still smiles like a complete loon, far gone, even this many years into their relationship.

He makes his way into the living room and stops dead. Jensen is bent over the coffee table, lemon Pledge in one hand, dust rag in the other as he sings 'Living Loving Maid' under his breath. Jared bites his lip and thanks god something made him take an earlier flight back to New York - otherwise he'd have missed Jensen dusting, while wiggling his ass in what looked like an old pair of shorts from his Academy days.

Jared strips off his jacket and his tee shirt and makes his way over to stand directly behind Jensen, who is still singing and working the dust rag like a pro over the surface of their Pottery Barn coffee table (and yeah, that's when Jared knew they were serious. More so than the living together thing - they now co-owned furniture that they picked out together. At Pottery Barn.)

Jared smirks to himself and then cups Jensen's hips in his hands, pulling him back, chuckling as Jensen flails a bit, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes. As soon as he registered that it was Jared holding him, he went limp with relief and slumped against Jared's body, reaching back to swat half-heartedly at Jared's arm.

"You scared the shit outta me, Jared," he says and Jared laughs, wrapping his arms tight around Jensen's waist, hugging him as he buries his face in the slightly damp hair at Jensen's nape.

Jensen laughs at that and turns his head a little, nose nudging at Jared's hair. "Do I get a kiss or not?" Jared chuckles and turns his head to meet Jensen's lips, taking his time, reacquainting himself with Jensen's mouth, his taste, the way he always whimpers when Jared runs his tongue over the middle of his top lip.

Jensen lets Jared kiss him like that for long minutes, their necks turned at odd angles, Jared's chest brushing against Jensen's back with every move they make. But he turns in Jared's arms after a bit, wrapping his own around Jared's neck and starts to eat at Jared's mouth. Jared can only moan into the dark, wet heat that is Jensen's mouth against his. His hands clench in the care-worn fabric of Jensen's Academy tee and hold on tight as they start to sway a little together, their hips touching, erections brushing lightly.

Jensen pulls back after a long minutes of slick, hot kisses. Jared's panting and so is Jensen, who gazes up at him heavy-lidded, lips swollen.

"Bedroom, now," Jensen gets out, hands tugging at any part of Jared they can reach to get him to move. Jared smiles widely and shakes his head, tugging Jensen down onto the floor.

"Hmm, no... Gonna do you right here, fuck you right over the clean coffee table," he mutters, bending forward to nibble and suck at Jensen's earlobe. Jensen swears under his breath and shivers but straddles Jared's legs where he's kneeling in front of the couch, hands tangling in the dark strands of Jared's hair as he just _takes_ Jared's mouth, the kiss dirty, messy and making Jared's cock throb in his jeans with every beat of his heart.

Jared wraps his arms tight around Jensen, one hand sliding down to cup Jensen's gorgeous ass under his shorts. They both moan at the touch and Jensen wiggles a little, Jared nipping at his lip for the movement. He finally manages to drag his mouth away from Jensen's and pushes and tugs until Jensen is kneeling in front of him, bent over the coffee table, his legs spread, panting. Jared swallows hard and pushes his pants and boxers down around his knees, shuffling forward so he can pull Jensen's shorts down and out of the way.

He presses a soft kiss to the juncture of Jensen's neck and shoulder where the collar of his tee shirt is ripped and faded as he reaches for the lube that is always hidden under their couch cushions. Jensen is shivering, hair line damp with perspiration as Jared scoots forward the last few inches, lube in one hand, his other cupping Jensen's bare hip, thumb tracing over the curve of Jensen's ass.

Jensen moans low when Jared's cock brushes against his skin, leaving a smear of wet behind and Jared has to bite back a shout at how good Jensen's naked skin feels against his cock. He slicks up his fingers and trails them down Jensen's crease and Jensen puts his head down on his crossed arms, back arching up in a graceful curve as Jared slowly slides on finger inside of him.

Jared bites his lip nearly bloody at the hot tightness that is Jensen's body and adds another finger, loving the way Jensen goes rigid and then keens low as Jared crooks his fingers just so. He slowly thrusts them in and out for a few more minutes, loving the way Jensen's body seems to ripple with pleasure and then pulls them out, slicking his own aching cock up and cupping Jensen's hips, lining himself up.

Jared pushes in slow, pausing for a moment as the head of his cock pushes past the rim, both of them moaning at the sensation. Jared buries his face in the cotton of Jensen's shirt and pushes in the rest of the way, until his balls are brushing against Jensen's skin, enjoying the way Jensen's body gives for him, the way they fit together like this.

He wraps his arms around Jensen's waist when he starts to thrust, mouthing at the skin of Jensen's neck, alternating nipping and licking as he sets the pace; short, hard jabs. Jared knows neither of them are going to last long, it's too hot, too much, too soon. Jensen is panting, letting out tiny little whines with every thrust of Jared's cock and Jared knows he's close, can tell by the way his hips are hitching into Jared and the noises he's starting to make.

He reaches around, finds Jensen's cock which is curved up, trailing dampness across the bottom of his tee and starts to stroke, thumb teasing the vein on the underside as he slicks his palm over the head. Jensen moans louder and turns his head to the side, back arching as he comes, Jared's name like a benediction on his lips as he spills wet and hot.

Jared just goes for it after that, pounding at Jensen, his upper half practically flat on the surface of the coffee table as Jared fucks him harder and harder. Jared knows he's close, can feel the pressure building up to that one perfect moment of ecstasy and then he's shuddering, hips snapping as he comes.

He collapses against Jensen's back, both of their chests heaving as they try to catch their breath. After a few minutes, the stereo clicks off, plunging the room into near-silence, their breathing the only noise. Jensen shifts and Jared sits up, sliding out with a small grimace. Jensen sits back and looks over his shoulder at Jared.

"You made me smudge the table! I just cleaned it Jared!" Jared stares at him for a minute before dissolving into laughter and tugging Jensen around until he's facing Jared, cupping his jaw and pulling him into a short, sweet kiss.

"I missed you, too, honey," he says and Jensen sort of makes a noise that sounds like 'hmph' against Jared's lips and sighs. When they pull back, Jensen's eyes are twinkling happily but he's doing his best to look pissed.

"Fine. Whatever. I missed you, too." Jared looks at him for a moment and then they both start laughing, Jared tackling Jensen to the carpet and just holding him close.


End file.
